Tired
by Red Host
Summary: Yato felt like letting Yukine sleep in a comfy place for once. So Yato took him to a hotel after they were done with a job.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the storyline. I also make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

The way that the taller male's eyes sparkled told the young male one thing; this wasn't going to be fast. The sun was going down and the lighting became dimmer and dimmer every few minutes. It felt like it was going faster than that. The light was fading every step that the two males took. The younger wanted nothing more but to find light and sleep. He was already tired enough that he could just pass out right here and now. If it weren't for the older blabbing about how great this is, the younger might have dropped by now.

The taller male looked behind him to see the shorter looking tired. His eyes were already turning a light shade of red and his movements gradually were slowing down, wavering just a little. The taller male frowned and stopped walking. "Yukine, just hold out a little longer. We'll do one last job and then will go. Sounds good?" The shorter simply nodded in agreement and staggered forward, shaking just slightly.

The older grabbed a hold of the younger and teleported to their next job. The job that they had this time was fairly simple. All they had to do was organize the books back onto the shelves in a library. It was requested by a librarian who was too tired to do it herself, and Yato obviously had agreed. There weren't that much books to put back. Just a stack which seemed to consist of 13 books. They did, although, look heavy.

The younger was slightly glad that they were in a place where there was light. He was even more grateful to the older when he told him that he could just sit back and watch since it wasn't going to take very long. The blond nodded and plopped himself down into a chair watching the minor god putting the books back onto the shelves. A few minutes later the older had came back and told the blond that they were done for the day.

Yato picked the blond up and threw him over his shoulder. "Wha?!—" the younger yelped and squirmed around. "Yato! Put me down!" Yukine whined.

"Give me a second," with that being said, the taller teleported them both into an unoccupied room within a hotel. The room was pretty clean and there was a window all the way at the end. There was also a bathroom near the door. The flooring consisted of a reddish brown carpet that was rather soft. The walls were a rich, creamy white, which complemented the furniture within the room. There was one bed, big enough for two people.

The blond gasped, not have expecting to be in a place like this. "Where ar—"

"Let's go take a shower." Without giving the blond a chance to say anything, Yato grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. It was a pretty decent size for a hotel. There were fresh towels prepared on a rack and the tub was big enough for two.

Yukine cheeks instantly flushed to a dark red color once he was dragged into the bathroom by the other. Yato started to turn the water on in the tub, letting the warm water flow into it. The older was already stripping his clothes off, leaving them on the floor. "Y-Yato!" the blond stuttered, not sure what to do. The older male started to close in on the blond, taking off his hat and then soon pulling his shirt and hoodie over his head. "W-Wait, I can do it myself!" the blond muttered in embarrassment. Saying that, the younger fumbled with his pants, and soon letting them drop to the floor. He was now left only in his boxers.

Yato turned to look at the blond and frowned when he saw his boxers. "Yukine, whats wrong? You can't go into the tub with those on." he stated, pointing to Yukines boxers. "Need help?"

"I-Its fine! I got hit," the blond was really nervous. Well more from embarrassment than not. He also never saw Yato without his tracksuit on. He was pretty well built. Yukine drew hit attention back to his boxers, slowly taking them off. By the time he was naked; Yato was already stepping into the tub and lowering himself to sit down.

Slipping deeper into the water Yato looked over at Yukine. "Come on in, the waters nice and warm. It's also a pretty big tub." The older then began to pour soap into the tub, mixing it around to form bubbles.

Yukine hesitated a little before stepping over to the tub and sliding himself in, facing Yato on the other side. The blond submerged his body in the bubbly water until only his face was above the water. He hoped the other wouldn't see his face flushed.

"Ahhh! This feels great," the older exclaimed, stretching his hands above his head to crack his shoulders. "Oii Yukki, turn around so I can wash your hair and back." He motioned for the blond to turn around. The blond nodded and turned around, so his back was facing the minor god.

Yato poured a hand full of shampoo in his hand before slapping it lightly onto the younger's head. He started moving his hands around in circular motion, getting all the strands of his hair while trying not to get any shampoo in the blond's eyes. "Yukine bend your head back so I can wash it out." The younger simply did what he said. Yato then poured water over his head, washing the shampoo out. After that, Yato scrubbed Yukine's back.

"Y-Yato, let me scrub your b-back," the younger said while stuttering. "It'd be easier if I do it, right?"

"Ah, Sure." Yato turned around letting Yukine scrub his back for him. "I haven't done this in the longest time," the older spoke.

A little later both of them stood up and turned on the shower to wash off all the soap that was on them. Once Yukine had dried himself, he threw on his clothes as fast as he possibly could. Yato put his clothes back on too, but left out his sweat suit jacket. This left him with sweatpants and a white t-shirt that fits his body. Yukine had already run out of the bathroom when Yato was finish putting his clothes back on.

Making his way back to the bedroom, the older male saw that the younger was already laying down on the bed, face planted onto a pillow. I didn't think he was that tired. The older male also made his way to the bed, hopping onto the other side. The blond yelped when the other suddenly plopped down next to him.

Yato laid down next to the blond and in response, he let out another squeak. Yato turned his head to look at the blond that was laying down next to him, now back turned towards him. "Hey, Yukki, face this way." Yato put a hand on the blond to shake him slightly.

The younger rolled over so that he was now facing Yato, face flushed. Oh no he's cute. Yato inched closer to the boy, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer to himself. The blonds face flushed darker. He was sure he looked like a tomato by now. "Y-Yato, uhm.." He was at complete lost for words, not knowing what to do.

"Hmm?" Yato asked, a grin spreading across his face. He started to rub his hand up and down the other's spine at a slow pace. The blond squirmed a bit. Ah... to cute.

They stayed in that position for awhile, Yato's hand slowly ceasing over the minutes. When the hand had finally stopped rubbing the blonds back he started to move his head to look up.

"Yat—" he stopped when he realized that the other was already dead asleep. He pouted while throwing insults at the other, but not loud enough to wake him up. With a sigh, the blond rested his head against the others chest and started to doze off.


End file.
